El hijo de Piccolo
by DarkSoundwave
Summary: Capitulo 5 subido.Todo tiene un por qué en la vida y los senderos de esta nos muestra muchas verdades. Piccolo sabe del pasado pero... ¿y el futuro? Un pedacito del pasado de Oril sale al presente.
1. Prologo

Prologo:

La Tierra vuelve a estar en paz gracias a la Lucha que libraron los Guerreros Z contra el Androide Perfecto Celula.

El tiempo ha pasado y nuestros amigos Z han retomado sus vidas desde el punto donde lo dejaron; aunque la muerte de Goku los ha entristecido, la vida continúa y los guerreros han sabido afrontar el último deseo de su amigo con alegria y buen humor.

Por la falta de padre, Gohan pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con su Sensei Piccolo, quien "adopto" al joven adolescente como "hijo". La felicidad volvía ha reinar en la Tierra y en especial en el Monte Pauz, donde el nacimiento del pequeño Goten trajo más de un llanto de alegría por la llegada del bebé.

A pesar de la fecilidad, no todos estaban contentos con la vida que tenían. Por eso, decidieron llenar el vacio que de sus corazones con algo nuevo y diferente.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1: Nuevos amaneceres.

El día había comenzado como cualquier otro en el Templo Sagrado. El joven Kami-sama realizaba sus tareas cotidianas bajo la atenta mirada de su mentor; Mr. Momo disfrutaba de su tiempo libre viendo las mariposas revolotear por sus jardines.

Era un día como cualquier otro y nada ni nadie podrían quebrantar la serenidad del lugar...O eso se pensaba.

Desde hacía tiempo, algo rondaba por la cabeza de Piccolo, incomodándolo, haciendo que sus enfados fuesen más diarios y agresivos que antes.

La mañana pasó y cayó la tarde. Piccolo miraba la tierra por el borde de la plataforma celeste, observando la vida de los terrícolas y lo que parecía escenas que él difícilmente podía comparar con algunas que hubiera vivido jamás.

-¿Piccolo?- Pregunto Dende tímidamente, temiendo una regañina o grito por parte de su mentor.- Piccolo ¿Se encuentra bien?- Posa la mano en el antebrazo del namek mayor.

-¿Eh?- Piccolo reaccionó y miró al joven kami-sama.- Sí, estoy bien.- Vuelve la mirada al horizonte.- Solo pensaba.

-¿En serio se encuentra bien, Piccolo? Lleva unos días como...- Piensa un momento la palabra que lo describiera bien.- Ausente. ¿Le ha pasado algo con Gohan?

-Estoy bien. Descuida.- Gruñó el namek guerrero, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Aquella reacción la captó Dende, que decidió retirarse para dejarlo tranquilo.

-Sí necesita hablar de algo, no dude en hacerlo.- Le aconsejó.- No es bueno retener dentro las preocupaciones o miedos. No está solo.

Mirando un momento a su mentor, Dende se retiró para dejarlo pensar en sus palabras.

Estando allí, parado mirando el horizonte con tristeza y melancolía, pensando que, si únicamente diese un paso más hacia la perturbación de sus sueños y pensares, hallaría un mundo nuevo donde ya no estaría solo y conocería aquel sentimiento que tanto han disfrutado sus amigos por años.

-Me voy ha arrepentir de esto.- Pensó, sonriendo ligeramente por la descabellada idea que en esos momentos pasaba por su mente.

Volviendo la vista hacia el Palacio Celeste, se elevó de la plataforma y puso rumbo hacia su antiguo hogar.

El cielo estaba tormentoso y oscuro; la naturaleza en sí parecía saber lo que iba a pasar en aquel día.

-Maldita sea.- Gruño Piccolo, con una mano cubriéndose el rostro para que la lluvia no le entrase en los ojos.

Aumentando su Ki, el namek guerrero surcó a gran velocidad por medio de la tempestad, llegando a la cueva que en antaño le sirvió de refugio y hogar.

Se quitó la capa y turbante, escurrió su ropa y creó una manta con la que estar caliente mientras meditaba.

En la mente de Piccolo empezó a formase diversas imagines de su pasado… Recuerdos en los que estaba con Gohan a solas en el desierto o en el Templo Sagrado esperando antes de luchar contra Célula.

Sin poder remediarlo, suspiró. Aquellos momentos los tenía guardados en el corazón, con cada una de las palabras cariñosas que el chico decía hacia él. Sentía algo especial por Gohan; para él, el medio-saiyan siempre seria su hijo, a pesar de no ser iguales o tener la misma sangre. Había llegado a quererlo más que cualquier otra cosa.

Ahora su joven pupilo vivía lejos de él. Su padre había sido resucitado tan solo un año atrás, cuando él los cuidaba y protegía de cualquier mal.

-_Gracias por cuidar de Chichi y los niños, Piccolo._- Recordó el namek guerrero.

-_Muchas gracias, Señor Piccolo…_

Aquella fue la última vez que lo vio sonreírle; después, parecía como sí hubiera desaparecido del mundo para él.

Suspiró de nuevo y miró el cielo negro. Todo había acabado. O, tal vez, no todo. Sí estaba allí era por algo; iba a cumplir con un cometido sin retorno, una empresa que ocuparía el resto de su vida, algo que llenaría el vacío de su corazón herido.

Piccolo cerró los ojos y se concentró. En su mente se fue delineando una pequeña figura detalladamente: manos, pies, ojos… todo cuanto necesitaba para ser persona.

-Ya esta.- Susurró cuando terminó.

Durante un largo rato se quedó quieto, esperando a que algo sucediese; pero ese algo tardaba mucho en llegar. Cansado de esperar, se quedo dormido.

No paso ni quince minutos, cuando un dolor agudo lo sobrecogió, despertándolo. Gimió de dolor con las manos en el vientre, retorciéndose en el sitio; no iba gritar, no se iba a dar tal lujo.

Pasaron cerca de treinta minutos antes de que un blanco huevo descansase a pocos centímetros de él.

Piccolo jadeó tras verse liberado de tan intenso dolor.

-¿Cómo podía soportar este dolor mi padre?- Se preguntó, mirando el gran ovaló descansando delante suya.- Es enorme.

Durante un largo rato observó el huevo inmóvil, quiero en el lugar donde había caído.

-¿Por qué no se abrirá?- Se preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

Con mano trémula, lo fue a cargar pero un ligero temblor en esté y el resquebrajamiento consiguiente, hizo que la retirase para dejar que la naturaleza siguiese su curso.

Los segundos pasaron, el huevo siguió abriéndose y Piccolo veía curioso como se abría pasó a la vida la criatura que había engendrado.

-Venga. Sólo un poco más.- Susurró, ayudando al pequeño con una partecita del huevo muy dura.- Eso es. Muy bien.- Sonríe.

Pero su sonrisa fue mayor cuando vio, por el agujereado cascarón, un pequeño bebé namek dormido.

Con sumo cuidado lo fue sacando de entre los pedazos de la cáscara, tomándolo por detrás del cuello para que no se le partiera.

-¿Qué hago ahora contigo?- Susurró, mirando a su alrededor.

No tenía nada a mano para taparlo ni cunita donde acostarlo. Reprochándose mentalmente, miró al pequeño durmiente, viéndolo con pena porque su cansado cuerpo no le podía proporcionar en aquellos momentos lo que él necesitaba.

Sabiendo que ya no había marcha y que tendría que dejar a su cuerpo descansar, Piccolo tumbó al bebé en su brazo, se cubrió bien con la capa para que ninguno de los dos pasase frío y acomodo el cuerpo contra la pared de piedra, esperando que la temperatura no bajase y la noche mejorará un poco.

Durante un rato cabeceó, luchando por no dormirse, pero el cansancio pudo con él y tuvo que dejar a su mente divagar por los senderos de la inconsciencia.

Una sombra sin cuerpo, esa noche se acercó con miedo, esperando no ser descubierta porque sabía que si la veían, no podría llevar a cabo su cometido. Como si fuese una luciérnaga, voló por delante del rostro de Piccolo, iluminando con su luz parpadeante.

El namek adulto se quejó, movió la mano por delante de su cara y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, dormido profundamente.

La sombra se apartó un poco del guerrero para observarlo, captando al con mirada al bebé que yacía en el brazo del adulto. Titilando, se acercó un poco a la criatura, curioso, cauto, esperando algún movimiento por su parte; más no hubo ninguno.

Alejándose del pequeño ser, la sombra voló hacia el pecho de piccolo, trazó un círculo y un cuarto en el aire y entró en el bebé.

La oscuridad era absoluta. La sombra se deslizaba con rapidez por las penumbras, como si por un pasillo caminase, deteniéndose delante de un viejo reloj cuco iluminado por un único foco de luz.

Lo miró con interés, como sonriendo, pero su luz disminuyó al ver que las manecillas estaban quietas, paradas a casi las doce en punto. Haciendo un sonidito de pena, tocó las agujas, haciendo retroceder el tiempo hasta unas horas más jóvenes, pero nada, el reloj no funcionaba.

Triste y apenado, la sombra se retiraba cuando el segundero empezó a moverse: un segundos, dos segundos, tres segundos… Contenta de ver como el reloj cuco empezaba a funcionar, saltó y brincó a su alrededor, introduciéndose en su interior.

Las manecillas fueron cogiendo vida y fuerza, marcando un poco hacía delante, para después retroceder a gran velocidad. Puntos luminosos salían del engranaje a medida que el tiempo retrocedía y el reloj cuco fue rejuveneciendo, reparándose las imperfecciones, pintándose de colores vivos y alegres, brillando con fuerza y potencia.

Las penumbras se disiparon y un hermoso jardín primaveral lo fue sustituyendo todo.

El bebé empezó a llorar con fuerza, despertando a Piccolo de su sueño. Al principio estaba un poco alterado, pero al recordar lo que había sucedido, el guerrero arrolló al pequeño, calmándolo con palabras dulces, arrullándolo para que se durmiese de nuevo.

Viendo que el bebé no callaba, Piccolo caminó por la cueva con él, meciéndolo a medida que se movía por el lugar.

-Ya esta. Tranquilo.- Dijo suavito para que no se asustase.

El bebé sollozó y quejó, moviendo sus bracitos y piernas con algo de fuerza. Pensando en lo que podría querer el pequeño, Piccolo miró hacia la cascada al oír un ruido; entonces se le hizo la idea.

¿Por qué otro motivo sino iba a llorar un recién nacido? Era evidente que la criatura pedía alimentos, y él pensando en otras cosas. Reprochándose a sí mismo su falta de experiencia, caminó hasta la cascada, cubriendo al pequeño con la capa para que no se mojase.

Concentrándose, creó un biberón, lo llenó de agua pura y salió de la cueva para que el aire fresco de la noche lo despejara mientras alimentaba al crío.

-Mira que cielo tan llenos de estrellas, hijo.- Comentó, mirando sonriendo tiernamente al bebé.

El pequeño lo miró y después volcó su atención en los puntos luminosos del cielo.

-Sí. Es una noche hermosa de estrellas.- Sentenció volviendo a mirar el cielo.

Con cuidado, se sentó en el suelo, cubriendo a su pequeño con la capa. Durante un espacio de tiempo estuvo en silencio contemplando las estrellas mientras alimentaba al pequeño.

-Ahora que lo pienso.- Mira al bebé.- Todavía no te he puesto nombre.- Retira el biberón vació y coge al pequeño por debajo de las axilas, alzándolo delante de sus ojos.- ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

El bebé ladeó la cabecita y eructó, haciendo reír al adulto.

-Creo que te llamaré…- Se queda pensando el nombre.

En eso, una estrella fugaz rompió el cielo, atrayendo la mirada del namek adulto por unos momentos. Como si el reino celestial mismo le estuviese mandando un mensaje para escoger el nombre adecuado, Piccolo sonrió y decidió el que su retoño llevaría.

-Orión.- Dijo sonriendo.- Te llamaré: Orión.

El bebé gorjeó imitando la sonrisa de su padre.

Riendo un poco, Piccolo abrazó a su pequeño, creándole un pijamita calentito para que no cogiese frío. Después, pasaron al interior de la cueva a descansar; el mañana, sería muy largo para los dos.

To be continued…

_Comentarios del Autor:_

_Una vez, y porque mis neuronas me lo han permitido, estoy aquí para darles la vara un poco con mis idas de cabeza._

_Para empezar, saludo a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí y pido perdón por el cambio chungo que ha experimentado la historia. Creo que ahora ira para mejor y no tan lioso como el anterior._

_Después, pido amablemente a los lectores (si les interesa o ven algún fallo) que dejen sus comentarios u opiniones. Siempre viene bien para el cuerpo saber que piensa la gente sobre el trabajo de uno._

_Por último, y no por ello menos importante, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Seré buen y os aclarare las dudas que tengáis a lo largo de la historia._

_Gracias por haber estado aquí conmigo. Nos veremos pronto._

_Dark Kiba, escritora del fics._


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2:

Amanece. Había pasado unos largos meses de verano desde la desaparición de Piccolo. Angustiado por la marcha de su maestro, Dende habló con su amigo Gohan para que lo ayudase a encontrarlo y saber que lo había impulsado de abandonar el Templo Sagrado.

Rondaba el mediodía cuando el Saiyan llegó al lugar donde había sido entrenado por su mentor la primera vez. El paraje medio desértico, a pesar de los años, seguía como la primera vez que él lo vio; las mismas rocas, la idéntica espesura seca… Allí el tiempo no parecía haberse detenido para preservar los recuerdos intactos en las mentes de aquellos que alguna vez vivieron allí.

Respiró hondo, extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados. Le gustaba aquel lugar; tanto recuerdos, tantos momentos vividos con su maestro allí… No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la de veces que juntos habían luchado en aquel terreno el uno contra el otro.

-Bien. Vamos a empezar a buscar.- Dijo con animo Gohan, sin borrar la radiante sonrisa con la que había despertado.

Calentando un poco los músculos, se elevó en el aire para empezar la búsqueda sin descanso.

Primero sobrevoló los parajes desérticos; después la zona costera y por último la zona boscosa, desilusionándose un poco al ver que no encontraba a su amigo.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido el Señor Piccolo?- Se preguntó el joven.

Y fue entonces cuando percibió la energía de un intruso cerca de él.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Preguntó, poniéndose en guardia.- ¡Venga, sal! ¡Sé que estás ahí!- Observa detenidamente su alrededor.

El bosque se había cubierto de silencio absoluto. Ni un tigre ni el canto de un pájaro… Nada; Parecía como si los animales hubiesen desaparecido en la siniestra oscuridad.

El Saiyan estaba tensó, expectante, esperando a que su enemigo atacase primero para plantarle cara y defenderse en el momento apropiado de la lucha que en breves instantes empezaría.

Sus negros ojos escudriñaban las cercanías, sus músculos duro como el acero esperaban el momento de descargar el brutal golpe de gracia y los sentidos vigilaban cada uno de los extraños sonidos que se dejaban oír tímidamente en el silencio creciente.

Tras la copa de una rama alta, el ser andaba con cuidado, observando al Saiyan, estudiándolo, pensando por donde podría atacar sin recibir herida mortal alguna.

Sin dar tiempo al tiempo el ser atacó sin vacilación, saltando encima de Gohan como Leopardo a su presa.

-¡AHHH!- Grita una sombra pequeña, saltando desde la rama hacia el joven adolescente.

Gohan sólo alcanzó a ver una figura gris oscura caer sobre él.

Con una velocidad inaudita y fuerza descomunal, el ser ató las extremidades del Saiyan usando lianas como cuerdas y hojas de palmera para los cierres.

-¿Qué hacer tú en territorio sagrado?- Preguntó el ser, mirando directamente a Gohan a los ojos.

El ser iba ataviado con un sucio y roto taparrabos, la carita manchada de barro y unos botines muy gastados y estropeados. No era muy alto, pero para su corta edad, tenía la suficiente fuerza como para retar a un niño Saiyan de su misma edad y casi vencerle.

-¿Quién será este niño?- Se pregunto Gohan, midiendo la energía vital del pequeño.- ¿Conocerá al Señor Piccolo? Será mejor que no haga cosas extrañas y le siga el juego un rato.

El niño estudiaba a su presa detenidamente, olisqueando su aroma y ropas, tocando sus músculos con un dedo. Gohan se hacia mil y una preguntas acerca de aquel chico y de su procedencia.

-Esto… Perdona.- Se aventuró a decir Gohan.

El chiquillo se puso en guardia delante suya, aunque volvió a su actitud dominante al ver que no había peligro.

-¿Conoces a un señor llamado Piccolo?- Quiso saber el Saiyan.- Es un amigo mío. Un hombre muy alto, de color verde y algo gruñón. ¿Lo has visto por aquí?

Por unos instantes se hizo un silencio muy tensó e incomodo para el joven adolescente. Sin previó aviso, el niño tiró de una de las lianas, haciéndolo caminar tras él.

Anduvieron por un espacio de diez minutos en silencio, siendo guiado Gohan por el pequeño que conocía el lugar a la perfección por la impresión que le dio.

Atravesando unos matorrales, llegaron a la cascada donde vivía Piccolo. Allí, Gohan pudo ver a su amigo y mentor meditando, sentado sobre una roca. El niño hizo un sonido raro y tiró de la liana para que continuase andando, acercándose al namek guerrero.

Para sorpresa de Gohan, el niño soltó enredadera, se arrodillo delante del namek y empezó a adorarlo.

-¡Oh, Gran Estatua Durmiente!- Empezó a decir el niño.- He vuelto de la caza. No pude traerte el escarabajo que tú pedías en ofrenda.- Mira a Gohan y tira de la liana.- A cambio, he traído este humano que parece conocer tu gran sabiduría y grandeza ¡Oh, Gran Estatua Durmiente!- Hace una profunda reverencia, haciendo que su cabecita tocase el suelo.

Aquello hizo que a Gohan le escurriese una gota de sudor por la frente, pensando si el niño no había perdido algún tornillo o si su maestro era consciente de que tenía un pequeño adorador.

Piccolo abrió un ojo, miró al intruso, lo cerró, respiró hondo y dijo con voz seria.

-La Gran Estatua Durmiente esta contento por la ofrenda. Ahora, La Gran Estatua quiere- Coge al niño por el taparrabos para ponerlo a su altura.- que te laves la cara, te pongas ropa decente y dejes los juegos de indios para otro momento.

El niño se quejó y cruzó de bracitos, inflando los mofletes.

-Nos los estábamos pasando en grande.- Dijo, volviéndole la cara a su padre.

-Me da igual. Tenemos un invitado y quiero que estés presentable para él.- Deposita con cuidado al chiquillo en el suelo.- Ve a la cueva, te limpias bien y vuelve arreglado.

Durante unos minutos los dos namekianos se estuvieron aguantando la mirada hasta que el niño empezó a reírse, abrazando a su padre por el cuello con cariño. Piccolo sólo pudo dejar salir el aire de sus pulmones con cierta resignación.

-Anda. Corre a cumplir con lo que te he pedido.- Dijo con voz más calmada y dulce.

-Sí.- Orión asintió y salió corriendo hacia la cueva.

Marchando a buen pasó, Orión saltó, reboto en varias piedras y entró en la cueva que había tras la cascada.

Una vez solos, Piccolo fue donde Gohan para quitarle las lianas.

-Perdona lo que te hizo.- Pidió el namek.- No quiso hacerte daño. Estábamos jugando.- Alegó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Ese detalle el Saiyan no la dejó pasar de largo. Gohan también sonrió, comentando que no le había hecho daño, que hacia falta algo más para provocarle dolor alguno.

-¿Cómo has estado, Señor Piccolo?- Preguntó alegre el joven.

-Muy bien.- Respondió sin borrar la sonrisa, invitando a Gohan a que se acercase a la cascada.

Al ir aproximándose a la catarata, el saiyan no pudo evitar mirar hacia la entrada que escondía tras sus aguas y preguntarse si el crío era un nuevo pupilo de su mentor.

-Dígame, Señor Piccolo. ¿El crío es…?

-Es mi hijo.- Respondió Piccolo antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta.

Aquello le calló encima a Gohan como un jarrón lleno de agua helada.

-S-Su h-hi-j-jo. Y-yo pensé que… bueno, tú sabes… y resulta que es tu…- Tartamudeó, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- ¿Cómo?- Fue lo único coherente y con sentido que pudo decir.- Quiero decir. Tú nunca quisiste hijos, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo es que ahora apareces con uno?

-Yo también estoy en mi derecho que tener descendencia, ¿No?- Dijo con suma tranquilidad Piccolo.

-Sí, pero… Según me dijo Dende sólo el Patriarca de Namek podía tener hijos.

-Gohan. No estamos en el Planeta Namek ¿Recuerdas?- Piccolo se agachó delante del riachuelo para limpiar su rostro manchado de lodo y barro.- Quise tener un hijo y punto. No es extraño.- Se pone en pie, mirando fijamente a su pupilo y amigo con una pequeña sonrisa.- No tengo porque dar explicación sobre esté tema. Simplemente, aspiré a tener una vida distinta con alguien a mi lado.- Pone una mano en el hombro del contrariado joven.- Gohan.

El saiyan miro profundamente a su mentor y dejó el aire de sus pulmones lentamente. En cierto modo, le comprendía; sabía que su maestro estaba siempre sólo aunque Dende y Mr. Momo lo acompañasen. Tal vez, aquel niño, era lo que en el fondo el namek guerrero necesitaba para sentirse lleno y útil de nuevo.

-Dime, Señor Piccolo, ¿Desde cuándo tiene un hijo? Que yo recuerde, hace unos meses no lo tenía.- Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

Piccolo antes la pregunta se río por lo bajo, mirando después a su joven amigo.

-Como tú mismo has dicho, hace unos meses no tenía hijo.- Mira hacia la entrada de la cueva oculta tras la cascada.- Orión nació en el otoño pasado, cuando hubo las lluvias torrenciales en el desierto y Montaña Pauz.

-E-eso es imposible.- Gohan miró impresionado a su mentor, volviendo también la vista hacia la cueva.- Teóricamente, ningún ser vivo puede crecer tan rápido.

-En eso te equivocas, Gohan.- Piccolo se cruza de brazos.- Los namekianos guerreros tenemos la capacidad de crecer a una velocidad muy superior a la normal. En tan solo tres años podemos alcanzar la edad adulta.- Observa como su hijo sale de la gruta, saltando a un saliente de la pared rocosa; en ese punto se detiene y mira con cierta solemnidad a los dos mayores.- Orión se está desarrollando a un ritmo perfecto.- Vuelve la mirada hacia Gohan.- Cuando nosotros nos conocimos, yo tenía siete años.

-Sí, pero tú llegaste a la edad adulta cuando cumpliste siete años. Él… está…- No termina de creerse lo que había oído. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser que aparentaba cuatro o cinco años, en realidad no tenía ni uno? Era increíble.

-Él está creciendo como debe hacerlo. No tiene nada de raro, Gohan. Recuerda que entre nuestras especies hay muchas diferencias notorias.- Sonríe.- Está es otra de ellas. En la naturaleza namekiana es normal que los guerreros tengan capacidades distintas a la de sus congéneres y otros seres.

Orión los observaba detenidamente mientras hablaban, detallando en su mente al nuevo ser que conversaba con su padre muy tranquilamente. Con el mismo aire de solemnidad, alzo la mirada hacia el cielo, siendo sus ropas movidas por la brisa.

-Es tiempo ya de que lo conozca.- Pensó el niño viendo el infinito azul bordado con pinceladas de colores blancos.

Continuara.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

Si todo tiene un por qué, el de existir es el que más dudas y fijación tiene. La manera como un ser busca desesperadamente no abandonar el mundo de los vivos puede llegar a abrumar en muchos sentidos. Esto lo sabía el pequeño hijo de Piccolo quien, a su corta vida, había experimentado en su propio cuerpo ese deseo urgente de seguir subsistiendo.

No se lo había dicho a su padre ni a las sombras que lo atormentaban en las noches vacías de sentimientos, tan solo él y su corazón sabía la verdad de los hechos ocurridos hacia pocos meses.

Lo que para uno fue una bendición para él era un castigo. La verdad le había caído encima como un jarro lleno de agua fría. Saber que no existía fue lo más duro y cruel que alguien le hubiera dicho jamás en la vida, aunque también estaba agradecido a esa existencia que fuera franca con él y no le disfrazase la realidad a la que estaba atado.

Dudó un tiempo en hablar de todo aquello con su padre. Pero su miedo era racional ya que no conocía del todo al adulto con el que vivía a pesar de ser su único pariente de carne y huesos.

Buscó con avidez el momento justo para decirle la verdad sin sentirse privado de su protección o cariño.

Observó detenidamente a los dos adultos hablar entre ellos animadamente y, por primera vez, se sintió con las fuerzas necesarias para abrir la boca sin preocuparse de las consecuencias venideras. Mirándose las manos, cerró con fuerza los puños y bajó del saliente rocoso, yendo al lugar donde estaban los otros seres para hablarles de todo aquello.

-Padre, tengo que decirte una cosa.- Dijo con seriedad inaudita en alguien de su edad.

Tanto Piccolo como Gohan vieron al niño, bajando sus miradas para ellos.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo?- Quiso saber el namekiano, preocupándose por la actitud de su retoño.

-Quiero enseñarte algo, pero antes deseo que me prometas algo.

-¿De qué hablas, Orión?- Piccolo se puso a la altura del niño, poniéndole las manos en los hombros.- ¿Qué te ocurre, hijo mío?

-¿Qué quieres, pequeño?- Gohan también se acercó al crío, arrodillándose a su lado.

Las preguntas quedaron sin respuesta alguna. Sin apartar los ojos de la mirada de su padre, el niño tocó con un dedo el entrecejo de su progenitor; lo mismo hizo en el rostro del joven saiyan.

-Ante todo, no es un enemigo.- Dijo el niño antes de concentrar su energía sobre los cuerpos de los adultos.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Orión?

Los ojos de Piccolo se abrieron mucho al sentir como su mente era bloqueada del mismo modo que la de su alumno; los dos cayeron de costado al suelo, inconscientes.

-No es un enemigo.- Repitió Orión y se sentó en el suelo cerrando los ojos.

Piccolo y Gohan estaban perplejos por lo sucedido. No sabían que había pasado con exactitud ni siquiera donde se hallaban.

-¿Dónde estamos, Señor Piccolo?- Pregunto Gohan observando a su alrededor.

Estaban en una habitación muy sencilla, con unas pocas estanterías, jarros y una cortina como puerta.

-No lo sé, Gohan.- Respondió el mayor detallando la estancia al completo.

Algo en todo aquello no le gustaba ni cuadraba; hacia tan solo unos segundos ambos habían estado en la cascada con su pequeño hijo. Como si un rayo hubiera travesado su mente, se volvió, esperando encontrar al niño con ellos.

-¿Dónde esta Orión?- Preguntó al ver que el chiquillo no estaba con ellos.

-No lo sé. Tal vez esté al otro lado de cortina.- Alegó el Saiyan, acercándose a la tela para descubrir el otro lado.

Retirándola con cuidado, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos. Un hermoso jardín se extendía ante los ojos maravillados de los guerreros con todo su esplendor.

-¿En qué lugar nos han metido?- Dijo un contrariado Saiyan que no terminaba de creerse el paraíso que había ante ellos. Piccolo estaba igual que su pupilo.

Una extraña sensación hizo que ambos abandonasen la estancia y corriesen hacia edificación de madera compuesta por una plataforma que la elevaba del terreno nirvana, con columnas alzándose como puerta, un robusto techo con hermosas tejas rojas oscuras adornado con pequeñas representaciones de gárgolas en las esquinas y una muy bella de un ángel con las alas extendidas hacia atrás y el cuerpo recogido en un abrazo intimo y protector; tres firmes paredes, de las cuales una únicamente tenía un ventanuco, terminaban de forma el complejo.

Saiyan y Namek vieron con desconfianza el recinto, sin atreverse a subir la pequeña escalinata que servía para llegar a lo alto de la plataforma.

Un gélido viento proveniente de la estancia les puso la piel de gallina. No era una brisa corriente, había algo oscuro y perverso en ella, aunque a la vez era cálida y llena de esperanza.

Dubitativos, ambos adultos se miraron y asintieron, caminando hacia el interior de la edificación.

La pareja se quedo desconcertada al descubrir que aquel edificio era una habitación; un gran camastro ocupaba la mayor parte del interior con un aparador al lado izquierdo y las columnas al derecho. Sobre el cabecero estaba la ventana con cortinas de sedas corridas, siendo movidas por la suave brisa que refrescaba la estancia. Colgando del techo, una bella lámpara de velas adornaba el lugar.

Un ser de rostro angelical y sereno descansaba en la cama. Su cabellera plateada era quebrantada por dos gruesas líneas negras que nacía desde las raíces de los cabellos de su frente. Tenía las orejas puntiagudas y pequeñas y dos hermosas astas de corta largura que emergían justo sobre los oídos. Vestía con un pijama de seda fina de dos piezas y estaba cubierto con varias sábanas.

Con un leve gemido el durmiente abrió los ojos delineados finamente de negro. Alzando su mano destapada, la dirigió hacia el aparador donde un viejo reloj cuco estaba a punto de marcar las doce en punto.

Piccolo pudo escuchar vagamente las palabras que el individuo murmuro en una lengua extraña que no pertenecía a aquel mundo.

-Xile lukilce; ci selwaud eâc jel pire. Lujif rari, lufazucudu pu cauzi ikled zuockoraekli xiled sêd.- De los dedos de la mano extendida salieron halos de luces como polvo de hadas movidas por una débil aura hasta el reloj cuco. Las manecillas de la máquina retrocedieron rápidamente, parándose el minutero en las doce y el horario en las una.

Dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones con cansancio, el ser volvió la mirada hacia los guerreros, quienes se pusieron tensos al ver las corneas negras del individuo.

-Os estaba esperando.- Susurró quedamente. Los ojos se le cerraban con pesadez, obligándose a sí mismo a permanecer despierto.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Piccolo.

-Mi nombre no tiene importancia puesto que no soy nada.- Respondió, deteniendo su mirada oscura en los ojos azabaches del namek.

-Pero de alguna forma te han de nombrar ¿no?- Inquirió Gohan, dando un paso hacia el ser.

-De ninguna forma soy nombrado. Mi nombre quedo olvidado hace ya mucho tiempo.- Deja salir el aire de sus pulmones dentro de un suspiro cansado.

Tanto Saiyan como Namek se miraron y, después, al individuo que yacía ante ellos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Quiso saber el namekiano.

-Eso es algo complicado de responder, pues estamos en todas partes y a la vez en ningún sitio.

-¿Intentas decir que estamos en un plano astral diferente al nuestro?- Interrogó sorprendido.- Eso es imposible. Teóricamente sólo existe un mundo astral: el nuestro; no puede haber otro.

-Es posible. Dentro de cada persona hay un mundo diferente al de los demás.- Susurró cansado.- Nadie, ni siquiera los seres de misma apariencia, tienen un plano astral similar.

-Hablas de las almas ¿Verdad? ¿Qué tiene que ver el espíritu con las divisiones cósmicas?- Preguntó el namek.

-Como con todo, los mortales tendéis a confundir las dos mitades de un cuerpo.- Suspira con lentitud.- El alma para nada tiene que ver con el espíritu. El primero es eso el conjunto en sí de los sentimientos; el otro, es la esencia del ser.- Gime ahogadamente al sentarse en el camastro, dejando reposar su cuerpo en el cabecero.- El plano astral lo forma esta segunda mitad. Ningún ser existente tiene un espíritu igualitario al de otros.

-¿Ni siquiera los gemelos?

-Ni siquiera los gemelos.- Niega de nuevo con los ojos cerrados.- Ahora mismo nos hallamos dentro de un plano astral que protege nuestras esencias de todo mal.- Comenta con suma tranquilidad.

-Espera un momento. Si lo que dices es cierto, y por la manera en que hablas, a de ser verdad, estamos en el interior de alguien.- Razonó Gohan.- Dentro del espíritu de alguien.- Concretó.- Pero ¿De quién?- Mira a su maestro, quien está muy pensativo.

Como lluvia que cae del cielo, a Piccolo la realidad lo golpeó con dureza.

-Orión.- Mira al ser afirmar con la cabeza.

-¿Orión? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Señor Piccolo?

-Nos hallamos en el interior del espíritu de Orión.- Explicó el namek, sin dejar de mirar al chico sentado en el camastro.- De alguna manera que desconozco, nos ha enviado a su plano astral. ¿Motivo? Todavía lo ignoro, aunque algo me dice que la razón de la cual estemos aquí tiene que ser este muchacho.

-No te equivocas. Osiris, el chico al cual nombraste Orión, quería que me conocieras y entendieras el motivo de su existencia.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A que Osiris, como otros tantos en el pasado, nacieron con vida privada de gozo alguno.- Respondió.

-¿Intentas decir que mi hijo nació…?

-No falta de sentido tiene tu razón. Como tu mismo pensamiento te ha respondido, él nació privado de vida.- Alza la mirada confusa.- ¿Cómo lo llamáis los mortales? Hace ya tantos siglos que no lo oigo, que mi mente difícilmente lo puede recordar. ¿Apagado? ¿Exánime? ¿Muerto?- Se calla.- No me acuerdo. Para los inmortales es una palabra vana de sentido y confusa en cierta manera, pues es raro para nosotros que la vida prive a las esencias de su existencia. Pero dejemos de confundir más el tema y vallamos al grano del asunto.- Contempla al alto ser.- El que hoy estemos aquí reunidos se debe a un simple capricho de Osiris. Él deseaba que me conocieras para que comprendieras algunas de sus actitudes y tuvieras en constancia de su situación.

Para empezar, te diré para que no voy a dañarlo pues de la unión de nuestros espíritus sacamos provecho ambos.- Mira al reloj cuco.- Uno fue privado de vida, el otro de cuerpo. Osiris tenía algo de lo que yo carecía y viceversa. A cambio de otorgarle la vida, de impedir que su tiempo termine, me permite utilizar su cuerpo como lugar de descanso y reposo infinito.

No soy ningún parasito, pues mi presencia no lo daña. Tampoco estoy aquí por obligación, sino por pura devoción. Amo la vida tanto como temo dejar de existir. El ver una esencia desaparecer a tan corta hora, encoge a mi espíritu y me hace pensar en aquello que los inmortales nunca llegamos a experimentar: La muerte.

Quiso que entendieras el motivo por el cual aún vive. No espero ni deseo que me veas como un salvador, pues siendo franco, de esta unión el que saca más provecho soy yo.- Sonríe con tristeza.- En cierto modo, estoy siendo egoísta por un miedo sin fundamente ni razón aparente.- Vuelve la vista hacia Piccolo.- Gracias al cuerpo de tu hijo Osiris, tengo una entidad y un lugar donde protegerme de un horror tan incierto para vosotros como es el ayer.

Avaro sería la expresión que me define a la perfección, pues disimulo con mentiras y engaños la verdad de mi existencia.- Aparta la mirada al darse cuenta de su horror.- Creo que he hablado demasiado.- Respira hondo.- Lo que a fin de cuentas trae todas estas palabras, es que mi esencia existe dentro del espíritu de Osiris.

Si aún me queda mención por el cual llamar a mi efímera presencia, esa es Oril. Nombre que antaño acogió el cuerpo de un guerrero temible negado ahora de entidad y vida.

-Oril.- Susurró Piccolo para no olvidarlo.

Gohan no sabía que decir o hacer, simplemente miraba al ser angelical. Oril cabeceaba por culpa del sueño y cansancio que sentía su cuerpo.

-Creo que nos deberíamos retirar ya, señor piccolo.- Dijo el saiyan al ver la actitud del ser.- ¿Cómo podemos volver a nuestros cuerpos?

-Caminad hacia la superficie acuática y entrar en ella.- Susurró Oril, gimiendo al ir tumbándose, reposando la cabeza sobre la mullida almohada.- Id sin miedo. Nada malo os pasara.

Ambos guerreros asintieron y abandonaron la estancia para que el joven Oril descansase en paz y tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde sugieres ir, Señor Piccolo?

El namek observó el paraíso que se extendía ante ellos y señalo un punto en el horizonte.

-Allí parece haber lo que Oril nos mando a buscar para poder salir de aquí.

-¿Seguro, Señor Piccolo?

-Seguro.- Asiente y ambos alzan el vuelo para dirigirse a un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas.

En el centro del lago, sobre una plataforma, había una capilla de marfil estilo greco-romano. Los dos guerreros aterrizaron con cuidado sobre la superficie plana donde estaba la cripta y se acercaron con cautela.

-Os estaba esperando.

Aquella voz que salía de las sombras fue rápidamente reconocida tanto por namek como medio-saiyan. Orión se acercó a su padre y Gohan sonriendo, con las manos por detrás del cuerpo.

-¿Les gusto conocer a Oril?- Pregunta inocentemente.- Mejor me contestan después. Dejémosle descansar tranquilo.- Se gira.- Vamos.

El niño camino unos pocos pasos, acercándose a un acantilado, por el cual, no dudo en saltar riéndose. Tanto Piccolo como Gohan se vieron y siguieron al niño sin apenas dudarlo, regresando a sus respectivos cuerpos.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vieron fue el rostro sonriente de Orión mirándolos directamente. 

-Seguid tumbados. La primera venida es siempre muy cansina.- Aconsejó el crío, arropando a ambos guerreros.

Orión, mientras Piccolo y Gohan habían estado con Oril, había arrastrado sus cuerpos hasta la pared rocosa cerca de la cueva. Allí los dejo recostado contra el muro, tapándolos con una manta a cada uno para que no cogiesen frío.

-Dormid un poco. Luego hablamos.

El pequeño se acurrucó sobre el regazo de su padre, quien lo cubrió con la manta para que no se helara con la brisa gélida proveniente de la cascada.

De ese modo, Gohan con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de su maestro y Orión acurrucado sobre su padre, los tres guerreros se durmieron.

To be Continued…


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Truenos en el cielo atormentan mi corazón; desolación, frío y desesperación. Miró el firmamento negro con el alma en la mano.

Lloró… de puro terror.

Un nuevo relámpago parte la noche en dos.

¡Por favor! Abre tu corazón para mí. Dame refugió en tu ser. No me abandones al abismo del ayer.

Unos brazos en la oscuridad rodean al tembloroso ser, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo, brindándole protección.

-No me dejes solo, por favor.- Suplicó Oril, sumamente asustado.

-No tengas miedo.- Susurró Piccolo con voz dulce sentado en el camastro donde la entidad descansaba.-No pasa nada.

Oril se aferró a la ropa del Guerrero namek, rompiendo en llanto contra el pecho del adulto.

-No me dejes solo.- Volvió a suplicar.

-Tranquilo. Contigo voy a estar mientras dure la tempestad.- Siguió hablando en susurros, arrullando al ser que temblaba entre sus brazos.

En silencio estuvo Piccolo mientras protegía a Oril con sus brazos. Entendía su miedo y su dolor; sabía lo que le rompía el corazón.

Hacia poco tiempo que lo había conocido más fue suficiente ese periodo para comprender sus miedos y sueños, los motivos por los que se había aferrado tanto a la vida y le temía a la muerte.

No le importó lo más mínimo las palabras de sus amigos cuando supieron de la existencia de la entidad; hizo oídos sordos aún cuando le dijeron la verdad sobre Oril. Para él, el muchacho entre sus brazos, no era más que su hijo adoptivo enfermo de gravedad al que tenía que proteger y cuidar con cariño y esmero.

Lo trataba con dulzura. Comprendía su soledad. Le había abierto una puerta hacia el amor familiar.

-No temas más, hijo mío. Papá no dejará que te vuelvan a maltratar.

Oril lloró con más fuerza al oír los susurros de Piccolo. Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie lo trataba de aquella forma, que los recuerdos de su vida pasada le parecían horribles pesadillas de las cuales nunca pudo despertar hasta que llegó a aquel paraíso celestial.

Las horas pasaron.

Oril se quedó dormido en el refugió que los brazos de Piccolo le habían brindado; sintiéndose seguro… amado… no tenía miedo si estaba a su lado.

Moviéndose con cuidado en el camastro, Piccolo arropó al muchacho con amor, sonriendo levemente al verlo dormir profundamente.

-Descansa en paz, hijo.- Susurró acomodándole un mechón de pelo plateado que estaba caído delante de su rostro.

La tormenta había pasado, dejando un bello rocío sobre las flores del prado.

Piccolo abandonó la estancia, caminando por el sendero que conducía hacia el altar del lago. Dulces perfumes de hermosas flores respiraba mientras paseaba observando con detenimiento el paraíso que lo rodeaba. Una suave brisa movió su capa y una pequeña sonrisa se bordó en su cara.

Se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás, sólo para asegurarse de que dejaba todo en su lugar. Seguro de que así era, continuó su marcha sin parar, internándose en las aguas calidas de la laguna. Después llegó al altar y regresó a su hogar.

De vuelta en el Mundo Real, pudo observar a su familia mirándolo sin cesar. Sin decir palabra alguna, se levantó del sillón donde Gohan había dejado descansar su cuerpo, acercándose a la cama donde su hijo Orión dormía, ahora, placidamente.

El pequeño namek tenía el rostro sereno, tranquilo sin duda alguna estaba ya.

Hacia unos días que Piccolo había regresado al Templo Sagrado cargando a su hijo Orión. El que sus amigos y "familiares" supieran el motivo de su marcha, lo forzó a retornar al Palacio Celestial donde, sin duda alguna, continuaría cuidando a su pequeño.

Al aterrizar en la plataforma, el namek vio que todos los estaban esperando para darles la "bienvenida": Dende con alegría. Momo con una sonrisa. Gohan lo abrazó. Chichi casi se lo comió a gritos, pero el dulce rostro de Orión la hizo callar. Vegeta desde la lejanía, los observaba de reojo con su típica indiferencia. Bulma también sonreía. Goten y Trunks miraban curiosos al nuevo "primo", haciéndole una infinidad de preguntas que incomodaron al niño.

La vida volvía a la tranquilidad con todos sus factores en su lugar.

Gohan y Dende miraban el rostro serió de su mentor, haciéndose mutuamente preguntas sobre su actitud.

-La tormenta pasó ya.- Dijo Piccolo, adivinando lo que pensaban los demás.- Todo vuelve a estar en orden.

-¿Señor Piccolo? ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?- Quiso saber Gohan.

Piccolo miró al joven saiyan, suspiró y empezó a contar lo sucedido.

-Esta mañana, muy de temprano, me desperté para empezar a entrenar. Con cuidado salí de la cama para no despertar a Orión, que a mi lado descansaba.

Por lo normal se suele quejar cuando me levantó y farfulla cosillas que, sin duda, de mi ha tenido que aprender. Pero hoy no lo ha hecho. Preocupado por el cambio, revise que no tuviera nada, descubriendo que su rostro se purpureaba.

Llame a Dende para que me ayudara a despertarlo, pues yo solo no lo conseguía. Tras unos minutos angustiados los dos, Orión empezó a susurrar palabras en una lengua que jamás había oído nombrar.

Con cierta duda y preocupación, le puse una mano en la frente ardiente y me concentré, abandonando mi cuerpo para viajar al Plano Astral. Allí lo comprendí todo enseguida. Una fuerte tormenta eléctrica atormentaba a la entidad y, corriendo, hacia su casa marche, encontrándolo en un rincón de la habitación, llorando con desesperación.

Me quedé con Oril hasta que se durmió, dejándolo a buen recaudo entre las sábanas de seda que cubren su cama. Luego regrese.

-Yo me asuste al ver caer el cuerpo del Señor Piccolo sin vida, por eso te llame, Gohan.- Dijo Dende esnifando aún un poco del terror que había pasado.- Momo y yo no sabíamos que hacer…

-Tranquilo, Dende.- Piccolo posó una mano en el hombro del kamisama.- Hiciste bien en alertar a los demás. Estabais solos, no comprendíais la situación. Llamar a Gohan fue la mejor elección que teníais.-Mira hacia el Saiyan.- Ya no hay nada de que preocuparse. Todo vuelve a estar en orden.

Piccolo se volvió hacia su pequeño, quien despertaba lentamente de su sueño.

-¿Papá?- Susurró con la voz tomada. Seca de no haber bebido nada desde la noche.

-Aquí estoy, hijo.- Piccolo se sentó a su lado, cargándolo para que se sintiera protegido.- Ya todo pasó. No temas nada.

Orión miró a su padre a los ojos, sonrió un poco y volvió a dormirse, suspirando de cansancio. El pequeño namek nunca dormía y, eso, Piccolo lo sabía; con Oril dentro de su cuerpo, su hijo siempre estaba despierto, ya fuera por que uno u otro tomaba el control para llevar a cabo sus vidas. Ahora que ambas entidades dormían, Piccolo tuvo plena certeza que su retoño descansaría cuanto necesitara. Haciendo callar a los presentes, los sacó de la habitación para dejar dormir tranquilo al niño.

-Señor Piccolo…

-Ahora todo esta bien.- Susurró sonriendo ligeramente.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Diario de un enano.

_Querido diario… O querido nada._

Hoy, ha sido un día muy raro. Mi papá se ha empeñado en no dejarme salir de la cama, Oril se la ha pasado durmiendo todo el rato, Dende desapareció misteriosamente con Mr. Momo y yo… yo estoy criando malvas en la cama de puro aburrimiento.

_No entiendo nada de lo que ha sucedido en casa. ¿Por qué me miraban tan nerviosos cuando desperté esta mañana? ¿Acaso había pasado algo en la noche que yo no recordase? Se lo tendré que preguntar a Oril cuando despierte de su sueño. Si despierta…_

En resumidas cuentas. Hoy el día es aburrido.

Orión cerró su diario y lo guardo bajo el colchón de la cama. Estaba encerrado en su habitación, sin más escapatoria que una ventana cerrada por algún encantamiento del joven Kami-sama.

Miró a su alrededor. No había cambiado nada en aquellos quince minutos de escritura. La mesa seguía en su lugar, al otro lado de la habitación; el armario entreabierto mostraba un poco sus ropas mal tratadas por los entrenamientos y el poco interés que él mismo prestaba a llevarlas a la lavandería; en frente suya había una estantería con unos pocos libros en las barras inferiores, algún que otro recuerdo de su estancia en la cascada y un par de juguetes que su padre le había dado para que se entretuviese.

No parecía que fuese a parecer nadie por allí en toda la mañana y eso lo mosqueaba ¿por qué lo había encerrado si no hizo nada malo? Se cruza de brazos y hace morritos. La cama ya lo tenía más que cansado.

Ha sabiendas que nadie lo iba a poder detener, se sacó de encima las mantas, bajó del colchón y fue hasta la ventana. El día estaba maravilloso al otro lado.

Volvió a suspirar.

Perdió la noción del tiempo poco tiempo después de que su padre lo despertase en la mañana para comunicarle que salían un rato; que se quedaba solo en el templo.

Aquello hubiera significado diversión a raudales para él sino fuese por que ya había extremado precauciones para impedirle salir del dormitorio.

Otro suspiro. ¿Es qué no tenían intensión de regresar nunca? Ya tenía hambre. No desayuno nada en la mañana; no le dieron opción a nada. Solo se fueron, dejándolo allí abandonado.

Le dieron ganas de llorar su soledad.

Una suave brisa le acarició la cabeza. Sonrió levemente. Sabía que aquel viento fresco no era natural.

-Gracias, hermano mayor.- Murmuró quedito.- Ya no me siento solo.

Cerró los ojos para ver de nuevo por la ventana. Había sido un estúpido al pensar que lo tenían cautivo solo en la habitación.

Oril abrió los ojos y sonrió. Las cosas que tenía que hacer para que su hermanito no llorase. Aunque no le molestaba tener que mostrar su lado más humano con él. El niño lo estaba dejando vivir dentro de su cuerpo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era mimarlo y estar con él cuando lo necesitaba.

-_No tienes porque agradecerlo, pequeño._- Le respondió.-_ No quiero verte llorar._

Ahora era él quien sonreía con tristeza. Daba a los demás lo que necesitaban sin pensar en recompensa alguna más que una sonrisa sincera y algo de cariño.

Cariño. Hacia ya tanto tiempo que alguien no lo amaba, que había olvidado hasta lo que esa palabra significaba. Era el futuro Rey del Inframundo… O lo sería si lograse sobrevivir a tan dura prueba que el destino le estaba poniendo.

Pensó en su pasado. En su futuro. Recordó viejos momentos vividos, antaño hartos olvidados por sus parientes.

No pudo evitar que una lágrima escapase de sus ojos al recodarla. Por él, habría vivido una eternidad a su lado, pero su padre no lo quiso así y dio la fatídica orden de eliminarla. ¿No la amaba acaso?

Nunca conocería la respuesta.

Tras su muerte, todo su mundo dio un giro radical. Ya no era libre de hacer o ir donde quisiera, ahora estaba atado con fuertes cadenas a los caprichos de su padre; ahora, tenía que vivir como un miserable.

Salió de la cama. Caminó con torpeza hasta la entradita de la habitación para observar el trocito de paraíso que le habían otorgado por compasión.

¿Ha eso se había tenido que arrastrar? ¿Ha que por compasión de los Dioses le hubieran tenido que ceder aquel pequeño trocito de cielo para él solo?

Su mente estaba cansada de preguntase por que lo estaban castigando de esa manera. Él tan solo había nacido, no era su culpa ser lo que era.

_Dos espíritus unidos por el mismo destino._

_Dos mundos encontrados por casualidad._

_Sueños efímeros que encogen el alma de aquellos que perturbaron a los Dioses._

_Una vida llena de pecados;_

_Otra de soledad._

_Dos seres hallaron la paz_

_Donde menos lo iban a esperar._


End file.
